The Mario and Barney Show
The Mario and Barney Show is a fan-fiction show made by SuperMalechi. Tone The tone of this show is insanely self aware. The style of this show is that the Stuupendous Kingdom sets are similar to the Seasons 4-6 settings except with Mario feelings. The characters also have a sorta self aware mindset. They know this is a strange concept, but rather then try to make 100% sense of it, they embrace how strange of a concept this is, and they just have fun being light hearted while also providing commentary on whatever topics are occuring today. As for the dinosaur costumes/voices? The costumes/voices are the ones used in 1996-1997 Barney home videos and the Mario costumes are modeled after the current Mario designs, and the Barney musical arrangements are preformed by Bob Singleton for the TV episodes and some home videos, and Joe Phillips for some home videos. Characters *Mario (voiced by Charles Marinett and protrayed by Carey Stinton) is one of the title characters and unlike Nintendo's portrayal of the chubby Italian plumber, this Mario is an optimistic, cocky, sarcastic and somewhat conceited. He's usually quick to jump into a situation even when he's clearly not given the correct context. *Barney (voiced by Bob West and protrayed by David Joyner) is the other title character. Much like his usual personality, he's a bit more down to earth compared to Mario as he typically tries to help out his friends, but a lot of the time, Mario's tricks to get the job done faster catches up to Barney and his friends, and Barney and his friends end up going along with it, which results in both Mario getting in trouble. Despite that, Barney still puts up with Mario given the circumstances. *Luigi (voiced by Tom Kenny and protrayed by Josh Martin) is Mario's taller in size but younger in age brother. He's a bit more down to earth then Mario, but isn't very bright either. He's more timid and just wants to get on with life. Though he often does get roped into situations he wasn't prepared for, but he mainly just wants to try and keep himself and his brother out of trouble. *Baby Bop (voiced by Julie Johnson and protrayed by Jeff Ayers) is a green dinosaur. She's cute and cheeky. Unlike Barney, Baby Bop is somewhat curious, and much like Luigi, she too can be a bit of a scaredy dinosaur. She loves her yellow blankey. She can be cheeky, but she's also gentle and is basically the little kid of the group. *BJ (voiced by Patty Wirtz and protrayed by Jeff Brooks) is Baby Bop's brother. He's the most level headed of the team as baseball is his passion. He can be scared of spiders and tries to hide his fears. But nonetheless, he is a generious, nice yellow dinosaur. *Bowser (voiced by Jim Cummings and protrayed by David Voss) is one of the two main villains of the group. He's more so the bronze of the villain group as he just wants to go in and wreck (beep) up without thinking, which often leads to his plans failing miserably. He also has a serious temper so you really don't wanna make him angry. *The Winkster (protrayed by Ashley Wood) is the brains of the villain group as he typically tries to think his plans through and is more cunning. Though he's also more flamboyant, but is a silly villian with a michevious attitude and often banters with Bowser which leads to their plans to take over the Stuupendous Kingdom and replace all of it with Koopas to often fall apart as they often can't agree on the perfect evil plan. Episodes *The Stuupendous Kingdom